All Out Of Love
by Stonecrusher7
Summary: In their early teens, Bulma and Vegita start dating. But something happened and now they hate each other. But in the middle of highschool, can it be possible that they realized it was all a misunderstanding? Must-read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a Ferrari, I don't own a three million dollar mansion, nor do I owe Dbz characters.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingg! The bell rings

"Chi, over here!" shouted Bulma to her friend Chichi, who was together with 18 and Launch. Chichi spotted and beamed, glad that Bulma had saved them a table for lunch. They walked over to Bulma and sat down.

"Oh my gawd, Bulma, you look fab, like the shirt, the jeans, your hair, woa, nice shoes!" said Chichi.

"Thanks Chi, ya look good too, I told you that denim dress was perfect. Launch you and the nice hair as always, and of course 18, always wearing the perfect halter top along with the jeans. I have to say we look perfect for the first day of school", finished Bulma smiling at her friends.

"Or not', came a voice from behind. Bulma turned around to the all-too-familiar-and-annoying voice.

"Shut up Vegita! You're talking like if you look good yourself!" ranted Bulma heatedly.

"Alright guys, don't start arguing now. Its too early in the year to begin with your fights", said Goku getting in between them.

"It's true guys, why don't you try being nice to each other for a change?" suggested Krillin.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, why don't you guys start out by giving each other a big happy hug!" beamed Chichi.

"What! Are you crazy!" both Bulma and Vegita screamed at once.

"I'd rather drink my pee than hug her!" said Vegita disgusted.

"Yeah? Well, I'd rather eat my shit!" said Bulma, thinking that she had won this argument.

"Hey, that wouldn't count woman, you do that every day" Vegita said smirking, glad that he'd won this argument for sure. But his victory was short lived as Bulma flew at him and once on the floor she smacked, slapped him, kicked him and scratched him until Goku and Tien could get her off the very pissed Vegita.

"I swear woman, don't you ever touch me ever again!" screamed a very angry Vegita, fixing his now wrinkled Sean John shirt.

"Yeah, well, that wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have started talking shit, Vegita!" said Bulma seething.

"Well is not my fault you eat shit, woman!" said Vegita now smirking.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrgh! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you Vegita!" screamed Bulma as she left stomping off the cafeteria. Eyes did not have to turn to look to know that it was Bulma and Vegita fighting once again. They were all used to it. No… they were all tired of this. Every year, during the school year and throughout the whole year they were, if not arguing, fighting. That consisted of Bulma hitting Vegita mercilessly, and Vegita insulting her cruelly.

"Gee, Vegita, it's come to a point where you guys cant last even two minutes before getting into a serious argument, you really need to-

"Shut up Kakarot, you don't tell me what to do, mind your own fuckin business!" Vegita cut Goku off and then got in the line.

After a while, Bulma cooled down and decided to go back into the cafeteria. A cute guy asked her out for a date, and she'd agreed. Now she was in a very happy mood and forgot about her fight with that jackass Vegita. She sat down between Tien and Chichi, and glared at Vegita sitting in front of her. Vegita muttered something under his breath, but Bulma dismissed it, determined not to let anything ruin her now bright mood.

"I have a date with Jake Jackson!" she beamed as she turned to Chichi.

"Oh my god, are you serious Bulma, you are soooo soooo lucky!" screamed Chichi.

"Ssshhh, Chichi, he might hear you, I don't want him to think I'm a beast, you know" said Bulma and then she sighed and closed her eyes dreamily. She didn't see that everyone at the table was rolling their eyes. Bulma was so pretty and so smart that you might think she'd have a steady boyfriend who treated her like a queen and who would do anything for her. But Bulma was different. Not like those pretty girls that guys wanted to go out with to have a good time with them and because they were easy; and that was one of the reasons why guys disrespected her sometimes. Her innocence made guys sometimes take advantage of her. But she never let them; that's why, along with her beauty, she had brains. And a large amount of them. Bulma had a very long history of guys, but for some reason, she just had no luck with them., but she always had the hopes that one of the many guys that asked her out would be the perfect guy for her. To her friends, she would never learn.

'So tell me Chi, who was it that you saw this morning? I heard you and eighteen talking about it" asked Bulma to Chichi.

"Oh, er..um..no, it was nobody Bulma..trust me it's uh…not important…he!" 18 stuttered with her lie. But Bulma was not deceived. She knew her friends and her smartness told her they were hiding something which she later would find out as always.

"Chichi, tell me what is it. I know you guys are hiding something from me, and its just in vain because you know I'll find out sooner or later, so you might as well tell me now and get it over with. Come out with it!" urged Bulma.

Chichi had no choice. After all, Bulma was her friend, and as much as she would hate to tell her, she had to.

"Alright Bulma, I'll tell you. But I'm warning you, this is no good news," said Chichi with a cautious look.

"Ok, ok I don't care" Bulma rushed.

There was a pause.

"Bulma…I…um…there's…well.."

"What!" screamed an exasperated Bulma.

Chichi looked around the table. Everyone at the table had turned their attention to them, because by now, they all knew what was going on and knew it was not good. Even Vegita had turned to see what Bulma's reaction would be.

"Bbulma...he's…here…" said Chichi slowly.

"He? Who's he?" said Bulma with a feeling of foreboding.

"Your ex….Yamcha", finished Chichi with a sigh.

Bulma's face fell. Her color drained, and turned pale. Her face remained expressionless and then her eyes filled with hot liquid. She saw Vegita staring at her expectantly. She knew she couldn't cry. Not here. Not in front of Vegita. She was strong. But not strong enough. She got up and went to the bathroom. Once she was there, she cried and cried. She cried for the horrible news that had been given to her. She cried for the memories that had taken her so much to forget and that now rushed into her mind so quickly. She cried and cried and cried some more…for variety.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, that was the first chapter. Please send some reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

American Py

Act 2

"Guys, I don't think she took those news very well", said Chichi with concern.

"Yeah, I know. The color just drained from her face, my god", said Launch agreeing with Chichi.

"I told you not to tell her, Chichi. But, oh no, nobody ever listens to good ol' Juu", said Juu.

"Look, it's not my fault alright, so don't come telli-' started Chichi with her temper rising up.

"Look, we really don't need a fight right now" , said Jay, moving his sister Juu away from Chichi. By the way Chichi looked, things could get ugly.

"Jay's right, in fact, why don't you girls go see where Bulma went and see if she's okay, I mean, you guys are all like best friends. I would really appreciate it if my friends were around when I was having a rough time", said Tien reasonably.

The girls kind of hesitated, knowing that when Bulma was sad, she was also mad, and when Bulma was mad…well, it was better to leave her alone and try to keep away as far as possible. Vegita seemed to read their minds.

"Are you crazy?" he asked Tien, "sending them to that woman when she's probably having the biggest bitch fit is suicide!" he then burst out laughing, though nobody else found it funny, he found it more than hilarious. Goku told him to knock it off, given the fact that the girls were very pissed at his laughing, so he stopped and just did his usual "humph". The girls decided that Bulma had probably calmed down by now and was ready to "interact with human beings in a safely manner".

"Look Bulma, we're really sorry about it and about telling you, but it was better that we told you than you bumping into Yam-… that person in the middle of the hallway". Said Launch trying to reason with her, waiting for her anger outburst. But it never came, Bulma just looked straight ahead, not listening to whatever was being said. They looked at each other, knowing that this was serious.

"Look Bulma, I know what you went through with him was pure hell, but time has passed and you got us to face this problem, we're your friends and we'll be there with whatever you need help with", said Chichi soothingly.

"Yeah, plus you got Goku, Tien, Jay, Krillin…heck you even got Vegita!" they all smiled, thinking that Bulma would be amused, but Bulma looked as if she wasn't there with them, she had a far-away look, which got her friends even more worried.

"Bulma, come on, leave the past in the past. Just like my English teacher says, 'whatever happened between you and…him, make it history!'", said Chichi encouragingly, as Juu and Launch nodded in agreement. And for a moment, Bulma seemed to snap out of whatever world she'd been into. Tears filled her tear-swollen eyes once again and she cried quietly.

"Yeah, and just like my Social studies teacher says, 'history always repeats itself', Bulma said very low, in a whisper, but loud enough for her friends to hear. Then, as if nothing had happened, Bulma suddenly stood up straight; she walked to the sink, washed her face and dried it.

"Okay, now, I really need to go shopping; I gotta look nice for my date on Friday!" Bulma smiled brightly as she turned to see her shocked friends.

How can someone change moods so quickly? Chichi thought to herself, and by the way Juu and Launch looked, she was sure they were thinking the same thing.

"Hey look, they're coming. Alright, guys we all know that Bulma's been through hell with that guy and she might not be feeling too happy, so let's try to be nice to her and not do or say anything inappropriate, insulting, or any other thing that might hurt her feelings", said Goku. Everyone looked at Vegita and gave him warning looks. Vegita was about to say something, but couldn't because the girls were already there.

"Oh, hey, you guys are back!" said Krillin.

The girls sat down, and took some cupcakes that had been put at the table.

"Bulma, you okay?" asked Tien in a low voice.

"Uh? Of course I'm okay Tien, why wouldn't I be okay?" said Bulma in an over exaggeratedly loud and unusually happy voice. This earned her puzzled and suspicious looks from everyone.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, woman", said Vegita. He had meant to say that to himself, unfortunately, Bulma had heard him.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, huh?" asked Bulma, although angry, there was some hurt in her voice; Vegita was sure that if he pushed her a little bit more, she would burst into a teary wreck.

"What? It's not supposed to mean anything, you know why? Cause I didn't say anything WOMAN!" said Vegita annoyed.

He really had expected an argument to start up. So did everyone else. But Bulma just let out an I-give-up sigh and returned to eating her cupcake; though she didn't know how she was able to let food pass down her throat, but she had to keep appearances, especially in front of Vegita. She looked at Vegita for a moment; he was looking at a girl passing by. Ugh…he could do so much better. What! Did I just think that He could do better? Oh my god, all of these conflicts were affecting her mind! She really needed to watch ou-

"What are you looking at woman? What, admiring my facial features?" Vegita said arrogantly. Bulma rolled her eyes. Boy, this was going to be a long year

Somewhere else in the school

"Hey, Yamucha, you're back!" said a guy in a ponytail, doing a handshake with Yamucha.

"Yes, I am. Good to see you my man Jeice!" said Yamucha.

"So tell me, you still with that girl Erica. You guys had it goin on for a good while", said Yamucha. Though he really wasn't interested in Jeice and Erica, he wanted to know if they were still goin because, if not, he'll make his moves on her. And if they were still going, hell, he didn't care!

"Nah, I dropped that girl not long after you left. She was askin for too much, know what I mean. I mean at the beginning, she was hot and everythin, but, hey, once a girl's wasted, there aint much you can do with her, know wat'mean?" he repeated, while Yamucha nodding his head smiling knowingly. Yes, he'd met a lot of girls. He'd been with a lot of girls, if not to say too many. But only one of those others was different. And yes, he'd have to admit, he hadn't been so nice to her before, but it was never too late to patch things up, right? At least for a while, or till he got what he wanted. Jeice kept on talking about how he should join him on the football team and maybe they'd get a scholarship, but Yamucha wasn't listening anymore, he was looking around the hallway and then he spotted something blue. He smirked mischivieously and walked towards his prey. Aah, fresh meat.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you guys liked the second chapter. SEND SOME REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 4

American Py 

Act 4

The bell signaling the beginning of the last class rang. Vegita went into the class, sat on the last seat of the last row, picked up his Cd player and put on his headphones, which he would be listening to throughout the whole class. He thought about this weird day with that loser Yamcha and Bulma, and wondered why he'd even bothered to get involved, after all, whatever that woman was going through was her own fault. She had chosen Yamcha at her own free will and nobody, not even Yamcha himself, had forced her. Of course, he knew Yamcha had some game and made the girls fall into his trap, how was she supposed to know? She was only a seventh-grader. Why the hell am I thinking about this? Vegita asked himself angrily; there's nothing that can justify her, she's my enemy anyway, and I hate her But Vegita couldn't help but wonder what had gone wrong, where had it gone wrong. For the first time ever, he knew he was not to blame. But he couldn't help but feel guilty at what had happened. Maybe he could have done something, but it wasn't all his fault!

_**Flashback**_

"Well, I'm going inside now, V'gita, see you later!" Bulma rushed inside her house.

Vegita went home, took a bath and got dressed for the party that night. He was going to meet with that loser Kakarot. Why had he agreed to anyway? He ran downstairs and read the note that had his mom's handwriting on it,

_We went to see uncle Jon at the hospital. Your other uncles are there waiting for us. Uncle Jon seems better and might go back home tomorrow. Cousin Jessica called and asked if she could see you, she's really happy to be here and doesn't want to leave without 'seeing her favorite little cousin'. I told her that you might come by after the prom. I'll see later on, honey, and you and Bulma have fun! _

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Though Vegita showed emotion to no one, he did not deny to himself that there were those who were his family and of whom he cared about. And right now, he was worried about uncle Jon and was glad that cousin Jessica was here. Although she was eighteen, five years older than he, she acted rather childish and always seemed to keep Vegita entertained. Few girls like her liked to sit in front of a tv playing Play Station 2 for an entire day. That's what he liked best about Jessica, she enjoyed doing the same things as he.

Vegita grabbed his jacket, and walked over to Bulma's house. She was already waiting for him. Damn, she looks good he thought. She smiled at him, he was actually wearing formal clothes other than big shirts and baggy jeans. Vegita rolled his eyes. Later, they met with Goku and Chichi. Goku's brother, Radditz, came in his Hummer and agreed to give them a ride to school.

Moments later, they arrived at the party. The gym was decorated to the point where it was unrecognizable. Vegita and Tien were sitting at the table arguing about who was a better rapper. Tien said it was 50 cent, but Vegita argued that it was Jay-Z.

"Hey, V'gita, come on let's dance", Bulma stood in front of him and asked. When Vegita refused, she kept on asking him.

"Alright, woman, I'll dance if you tell me who's a better rapper, 50 cent or Jay-Z" asked Vegita crossing his arms looking defiantly at Tien. Bulma knew who was Vegita's favorite rapper, and although she didn't really listen to rap, she opted for the latter.

"Why, Jay-Z, of course!" said Bulma. Now lets go dance, Vegita, you promised!" and with that, Bulma grabbed Vegita and brought him to the dance floor.

"Vegita, can you do me a favor?" Bulma asked. When Vegita nodded, Bulma whispered something to him. Vegita threw an exasperated sigh.

"You ask for too much, woman!" But he walked to where the DJ, who was Krillin, was. He said something to him, Krillin nodded. Vegita walked back to Bulma, half smirking. Seconds later, Bulma's favorite song came out through the speakers. "Baby girl I trade it all", by Fabolous. Bulma smiled dazzlingly.

"Thank you so much, Vegita!" she cried. They danced two more songs after that one. When they got tired, they went back to join their friends at the table. While Tien was talking about something which was apparently funny, Vegita's cell rang.

"Woman I'll be right back", he said to Bulma. Once outside, he picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Vegita?" a female voice answered back.

"What's wrong Jessica?" Vegita asked, sensing her distress.

"Look, Vegita, I'm on my way over there, I need to tell you something. Wait outside, ok?" her voice cracked a little. This was not good. Did she keep on seeing that guy, Broli, who used to beat her? I hope not Vegita thought, recalling how he'd gone to her house one night, to hear screams coming from the house. Vegita had gone inside and found Broli hitting her mercilessly. Vegita had taken a pocketknife, given to him by uncle Jon, and had stabbed Broli. He dropped and started bleeding. Jessica called the police. Broli was taken to the hospital, but he hadn't died. He was taken to prison, and remained there for six months. Vegita just hoped that Jessica wasn't stupid enough to see that guy again.

He saw his cousin's silver Escalade. He walked to the parking lot. The door opened and Jessica came out. As soon as she saw Vegita, she threw herself at him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Jessica, what the hell happened?" he asked, is it Broli again?"

Jessica shook her head, "No, Vegita! Its, its oh god, it's uncle Jon, Vegita, he's gone!"

For the first time, Vegita felt what it was to feel grief. He was gone, Uncle Jon, the one who had taught and given him so many things. He wanted to feel what it felt like to cry, but he couldn't, tears would just not come out. They stayed there, holding on to each other.

"Jessica, wait for me right here, I'm gonna go inside and tell my girl I'm leaving, ok?" Vegita said, walking back. But what he saw shocked him even more. What? Was he seeing right? His girlfriend making out with that Yamcha guy? Here she was, the girl who had asked him if he was cheating on her, and here she was two-timing him. He was furious. He was in grief, and now felt betrayed by the girl he had actually started to open up to.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?" he asked angrily.

"What am I doing, Vegita? What were you doing, huh? You don't think I saw you with that girl?" Bulma asked furiously.

"Woman, you know nothing!" Vegita yelled.

"Yes, Vegita, I do know, because I saw you. Oh, so you can cheat on me and there's nothing wrong with that, but I cheat on you and then you come questioning me? I cant put up with players, Vegita, and you know what?" Bulma hollered.

"No, I don't know what. But I know one thing woman: It's fucking over!" Vegita yelled. Bulma was enraged. How dare he? She was supposed to be the one breaking up with him! Not the other way around!

"I hate you Vegita. I hate you so much!" Bulma screamed.

"I hate you, too, woman!" Vegita returned with the same tone of voice.

"Don't you ever, ever, ever in your life consider me as a friend Vegita!" Bulma yelled.

"And you don't even consider me an enemy, try to get a worse word for it!" Vegita yelled at her once more. He turned around, got in the car, and Jessica drove back to the hospital. That night Vegita lost many things: His uncle Jon, his girlfriend, his loyalty to girls, and his trust for people around him.

_**End of Flashback**_

That had been pretty bad, but, what had happened was over and of course, Vegita was never one to hesitate in moving on. All he knew was that there was nothing left between him and the woman and they were now sworn enemies. She was going through a hard time with that guy Yamcha, but she was suffering the consequences of a bad choice she'd made. Vegita should be glad that she was becoming conscious of her mistake now that it was too late, but was he?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, there you go. Now there's something to think about. Send up some reviews!

Love you all,

Stonecrusher7


	4. Chapter 5

American Py 

Act 5

"Vegita, are you sure you'll drive me to my house? I mean, I could go home on my own, it's not like I'm scared you know, I could walk to my house", Bulma told Vegita defensively while she walked up to him while he was fixing the rim of his Vyper. Vegita dusted his hands off, looked back at her and shrugged.

"Whatever, woman", Vegita said indifferently, which made Bulma wonder if this was really the same person who had offered to take her home this afternoon. Bulma shrugged and turned to walk home, determined not to crush her pride any further with Vegita. But she halted as she saw Yamcha walking to his motorcycle with his friends. One of his friends, Jeice, as she recalled, whispered something in Yamcha's ear as he pointed in her direction. Yamcha smirked, as if he'd forgotten his encounter with Vegita earlier in the afternoon, and winked at her. Her feet cold and her back chilled, Bulma turned around as Vegita was getting in his car.

"Umm, Vegita?' Bulma started as Vegita looked out the window already turning his car on. Vegita gave her a now-what look.

"Does your offer still stand?" Bulma asked almost pouting. Vegita heard the roar of an engine being ignited and saw Yamcha and his friends; he knew she was terrified, but the look on her face was priceless. Damn, if he looked beyond the fear, anger and sadness in her face, he would say that he also saw that she hated him in a way. Hated him for having to depend on him and for having to ask him to drive her home. Vegita almost laughed.

"Get in, woman. And make it fast before I change my mind", Vegita said, taking pleasure at seeing how mad she really got at him now for taking advantage of her situation. Once inside the car, they were both quiet. None of them said a word. Vegita just turned on the radio and let the music sound over the tension. The uncomfortable feeling between the two was relaxing; Vegita drove looking straight through the dashboard, though, sometimes stealing a few glances at Bulma. Bulma pretty much did the same thing. Everything was going good. Then song "Baby Girl I Trade It All" by Fabolous came on the radio, bringing the past uncomfortable memories to Bulma, who looked like she was about to cry. Vegita wanted to avoid the water works; not because he cared about her and her getting hurt, mind you; he had just gotten his new car and didn't want his leather seats tear-stained by Bulma. Though he couldn't help but pity her, and he had to admit that he felt wistful as he remembered listening to that song. But he dismissed that thought; cursing himself for letting such weak feelings come over him.

He reached to push the off button to turn the radio off. But Bulma's hand stopped him.

"Can you leave it? That's...um…my ah favorite song", Bulma said, eyes watery.

Vegita just shrugged and returned to the steering wheel. Then he noticed that Bulma was looking at him rather thoughtfully.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that, woman?" asked Vegita, annoyed.

"Doesn't that song remind you of anything, Vegita?" Bulma said, and then she smiled. Vegita rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Bulma's smile faded at his lack of emotion and interest at what she had said. She looked out the window, though she couldn't help but let the tears roll down. Vegita let out a silent sigh, guilty that he had ruined the happiness that she had started to feel.

"You never gave me a chance to explain what really happened, you know", Vegita said, absentmindedly.

"Huh?" Bulma didn't, couldn't believe that Vegita was bringing this up. No he couldn't be talking about what she was thinking.

"What are you talking about?" she asked incredulously.

"That song. The last time we heard that song at the prom, which was the same night that you cheate- -you broke up with me", Vegita said, looking straight at her.

OH MY GOSH! How dare he bring this up? Was he about to say that she cheated on him? She had way too much on her mind…she would not listen to whatever accusations Vegita had to make

"Look Vegita, I really don't wanna talk about this right now. My life's already very messed up as it is, and I really don't want to make it any worse. The only thing I have to say is that whatever happened, happened and we both gotta live with it, especially me, because life decided to give me bad luck and not you", Bulma said crossly, letting out an overly exasperated sigh for more drama.

Vegita was not angry. A little ticked off at her response, yeah. But he was more than amused. Bulma saw him smirking, his special trademark. She was feeling queasy once again; feeling as if she were still twelve years old. I don't think I'll ever outgrow the way he makes me feel when he smirks like that thought Bulma.

"Now, why are you looking at me with that little sneer of yours?" Bulma asked.

"You never change, do you woman?" Vegita said still smirking. Bulma smiled.

The car came to a stop in front of Bulma's house. Bulma opened the door.

"Thanks for the ride, Vegita", said Bulma getting out.

That's twice this day thought Vegita, surprised that she had actually said thanks to him. He was about to drive off to his house, but Bulma stopped him.

"Vegita?" she called. Vegita recalled that afternoon before the prom. She had called him like that the same way she was doing right now.

"What?" Vegita said.

"I miss you," she said smiling sadly. Vegita was taken by surprise at her words.

He smirked once again, and this time she really smiled. Vegita stepped on the gas and drove a few inches ahead to his own house. Bulma opened the door to her house and went up the stairs to her room.

Oh my god, could it be possible that I'm starting to like him again? Oh, the way he smiled at me. He is sooo- wait, why am I thinking about him? Bulma thought.

"I hate you so much, Vegita," Bulma whispered to herself.

Somewhere in his house, Vegita thought the same thing.

"Aw, come on, Chi, just one kiss?" Goku begged. Chichi smiled and played hard to get. It had been exactly three weeks since Goku was trying to make her be his girlfriend, but she was just playing hard to get. It's alright, I'll just keep on trying. It's so obvious that she likes me. I like the fact she's not as easy as the other girls, kinda turns me on Goku thought, determined to keep on flirting with her.

"Alright, Goku, I don't know about being your girlfriend, but I'll give you a kiss", said Chichi smiling.

"You will!" Goku exclaimed surprised. Chichi nodded as they both leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh! Will you look at that, Vegita is coming this way and he doesn't look too happy, better leave you two alone!" Chichi said as she saw a very angry Vegita making towards them.

"Chichi! NOOOO!" Goku called after her. Not because their almost-kiss had been interrupted, but he really didn't want to be left alone with the very angry-looking Vegita. He swallowed hard and put on his cheery mood as Vegita approached him, crossing his arms, as if waiting for an explanation; unknown to Goku.

"Hey'ah, Vegita! Tell me, er, how you doin! Pretty nice weather, don't you think?" stuttered Goku nervously trying to make short-talk. Actually, the reason why he was so nervous was because he knew he had made Vegita mad. And he had a very good reason to make him very angry.

"Shut up Kakarot and cut the crap. Why the fuck didn't you tell me there were football tryouts yesterday! I told you to tell me. I need to join the team if I wanna get that scholarship, otherwise my father will send me to a law school. Do you know what this means to me! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME IF I GO TO A LAW SCHOOL? MY LIFE WOULD BE RUINED. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, KAKAROT!" Vegita yelled gripping Goku's neck.

"I…I swear Vegita…I knew nothing about the football tryouts!" said Goku, trying to get loose from Vegita's death grip.

"Oh yeah, then tell me Kakarot, why is your name on the people-who-made-the-team list, huh? Look Kakarot, I don't wanna listen to your lame excuses, just do one thing : try to figure out how you're gonna get me into that list before this day is over!" with that Vegita let go of Goku, who was now very pissed.

"Look, Vegita, you're not going to tell me what to do, ok? I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about football tryouts yesterday, but hey, there's nothing I can do about it, so just let it go, Vegita", Goku finished, crossing his arms.

"Oh? Well, I'm impressed with your demonstration of character, but if I were you, I'd watch out how I talk to Vegita. I know you're sweating Chichi a lot", he let what he just said sink into Goku, who now blushed, " and trust me, either I'll convince her not to go out with you, or I'll go out with her myself, and you know damn well I can. So there, make your choice: no football for me, no Chichi for you. Football for me, then you got Chichi for you", Vegita finished with a smirk. Goku grumbled, damn this one was a tough one.

"I'll see what I can do Vegita", he said giving up.

"You better!" and Vegita walked away to his locker.

Sometimes I think that I'm the only one that actually loves Vegita. And that's only because I'm his cousin. Lord have mercy!

Vegita was opening his locker when he heard a familiar voice speak in an extremely chirpy voice, hurting his ears.

"Hey, Vegita! I hope you didn't eat breakfast this morning, because I brought you your favorite: blueberry muffins!" said the chirpy voice.

Ugh, I hate blueberries and muffins, too! What is she, crazy? Damn, I need a new girlfriend. Anyways, she just doing this so I wont be suspicious that she's cheating on me with that guy Irving. What, she thinks I'm stupid? She's gonna pay for playing me. Yes she will

"Listen, Veronica, I already ate breakfast, so I don't want your blueberry muffins", Vegita said sourly.

Veronica pouted. Being that she was the most popular cheerleader, she thought that with that pout she could get anything she wanted and make Vegita think that everything was fine between them. With that pout, she would fool anyone. But not Vegita.

"Aww, I woke up extra early to buy you these and look how you reject them. If you love me, eat them", she pouted even more. Yes, that was her goal. Make Vegita prove to her that he would do anything if she asked him to; because he loved her. That's what he'd said Friday night at the hotel, right?

Well, she was in for a rude awakening.

"What? First off, stop pouting, cause that doesn't work with me, you spoiled brat. Second, I didn't ask you to buy me blueberry muffins, cause I hate them! Third, you really thought I meant it when I told you I loved you?" he enjoyed seeing the transformation that was taking place in Veronica's face. Then he started laughing cruelly.

"I guess that was kinda mean, you know , lying to you, trying to convince you so we could go to the hotel, but hey, at least now I'm being honest", again, Vegita blurted out laughing. And by now, everyone around was laughing, too. Some guys felt sorry for her. Most girls were glad that somebody had finally done something bad enough for her to blush the way she was blushing now; she wasn't the nicest person. And she was always being mean, nasty and cruel to other girls. Now it was all coming back to her.

Humiliated, Veronica dashed out to the bathroom, where everyone was sure she'd be staying in for the rest of the day. As if nothing had happened, Vegita turned back to open his locker.

"Ok, Karen, Leslie, Jasmine, I hope you please me with what I'm asking you. Cause you know I cant stand being humiliated, and the blue haired bitch is gonna pay for it. Now, if I do anything to her, then I'd get in trouble. But you girls can do what I want to do to her and that way my hands are clean", said Yamcha, winking at the blonde one, Jasmine. She smiled back. He'd see her tonight.

"So, what's the pay again?" asked the toughest one, Leslie.

"Mmm,. Lets see. A hundred and fifty bucks each? That's what I said last night" said Yamcha.

"We had agreed on two hundred each. That or nothing," she said unyieldingly.

"Alright. Two hundred each. Its settled,' said Yamcha irritated. god, I hate this girl

"Now, like I said, she walks to school every morning. But catch this, she doesn't take the long normal way. She takes a shortcut that opens through the back of the Deli at the corner of Sunny Place Street. After you follow her to the shortcut, wait till you get to the place where there are lots of bushes. Beat her, but don't kill her. And have mercy on her, but also have enough cruelty for people to see that she got beat. Oh, almost forgot, wear your ski masks, just for protection." The three girls nodded and went about their way to fulfill Yamcha's wish.

Oh, B, you're really gonna pay for it this time Yamcha smiled to himself and then went in to his Mustang. He'd drive to school and be the first one there to see Bulma's beat up face; that was, if she came to school at all, because for some reason, he knew that she'd die of embarrassment before showing up with a beat up face. This would be a wonderful day indeed.


	5. Chapter 6

American Py

Act 6

"Bye, mom! I'm leaving!" shouted Bulma opening the door to leave.

"Oh, honey, aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Mrs. Briefs' voice came closer as she came down the stairs.

"No, mom, I woke up late today and my hair took forever to get into a ponytail, so I'm running really late, and I've got a test first bell", Bulma said, kissing her mom good-bye and leaving as fast as she could before her mom started giving her the you-should-always-eat-breakfast speech. Being that she was really late, she decided that this would be one of her days when she'd have to take the shortcut. She walked into the very wooded area of her shortcut, glad that she had discovered it last year. But as she walked more and more into the woods and darkness of her shortcut, a feeling of anxiety and foreboding came over her. Something's wrong she thought. And she was right. As she looked back, she saw three figures approaching her as if they were going to attack. She never had time to scream.

"So, Vegita, who're you taking to the Winter Wonder this year?" Tien asked.

Vegita gave him a very annoyed look, "What? Winter Wonder? That's like three months away, why should I be thinking about that now?"

Tien shrugged. "It's never too late to start looking at your options". He finished this last sentence as a group of girls walked by, giggling and winking flirtatiously at the two handsome guys. Actually, **_hot_** was a better word to describe the two of them. Krillin waved at them from the front of the parking lot. Tien waved back and Krillin made towards them. It was then that both, Vegita and Tien noticed that the very handsome Krillin was walking, holding hands with a very pretty girl.

"Hey, you guys," said Krillin, grinning at the surprised sight that Tien and Vegita were setting. Vegita, eyebrow raised, Tien practically gaping.

Vegita soon put his sneering face on, "So, Baldhead, who's the girl you got there and how the hell did she ever look at you?"

Tien gave Vegita the don't-start look. "So, K, aren't you going to introduce us to that lovely girl you got there next to ya?" The girl seemed kind of shy at first, especially at Vegita's rude remark, but now that Tien was being so friendly, she smiled.

Krillin looked at the girl and smiled, "Sorry I couldn't introduce you guys earlier to this beauty", he frowned as he looked at Vegita, who was smirking at the girl, "if Vegita would have or would let me introduce you it would or would have been a lot easier. That's Tien right there", Krillin said pointing at Tien, who waved back and kinda smiled.

"Tien Marron, Marron Tien", Krillin said, introducing them formally; she smiled back.

Krillin pointed to Vegita, "That right there is Vegita." He really couldn't make any formal introductions, because Vegita didn't even look interested. The girl smiled at him, but not in a shy way this time. Hmm… they're all so cute…when I'm done with Krillin, whom would I go with next? The Tien guy's really nice. But I like the attitude of the murderous-looking one

Vegita rolled his eyes and looked away. He was never sure why, but he had never really liked Krillin. He was cool and everything, he had some pretty good game at football and was nice and flow with the ladies, but Vegita just didn't like him. Well, there were very few people that he actually liked. Bulma…What the hell was that? Where did she come from? Damn Vegita, you need to get more sleep, your mind's not working properly….Having names of girls just pop out into your head for no reason…You gotta watch out But deep down, Vegita knew that it was no lack of sleep that brought her name into his mind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bulma screamed as she was being hit by what she guessed were about three girls. They were laughing and saying things like, "Hurry up, let's get this over with."

Bulma took every single hit as she carefully covered her face, which was the one thing she did not want messed up.

Who are these girls? Do I know them? Why are they doing this to me? I don't understand! Her mind was swirling around in chaos and confusion. She felt pain shoot through her lungs and the air was knocked out of her as one of the girls' kicks connected to her stomach. She was starting to feel weak. When she felt her body couldn't take any more beatings, she begged for them to stop.

"Why are you doing this to me? I don't even know any of you!" she cried out painfully.

"Oh. So now you're crying like a little girl and begging for us to stop. Guess you don't have your little boyfriend here to defend you as he did befor-" Jasmine tried to stop herself, but it was too late. Surely, she had hinted out to Bulma that Yamcha was behind all this. She looked at her two other partners as they glared at her.

Why wont he just leave me alone. Yamcha. I hate you so much. You've ruined my life since the moment you stepped into it

_Don't worry about it Bulma, there's plenty of guys out there who will treat you like the princess you deserve to be treated as. You just have to look hard enough, and then again, you don't have to look so hard, because sometimes you'll be looking through them and might miss them _

She remembered his words some years ago back at the prom. The night her heart had been broken for the first time. By Vegita. She remembered listening to Yamcha's words. Taking them in for some comfort. But now, she realized that in her anger, maybe Vegita had been telling the truth. And maybe Yamcha had been lying to her, trying to get something easy from a girl in distress.

Her hair was being grabbed, pulled and tugged at by the girls. As if doing anything with my head might make them forget what she'd said and somehow forget that Yamcha was behind all of this.

"Yamcha's gonna kill us if he finds out we spilled", said one of the girls.

"Yeah, might as well kill her. He told us not to, but I think he could care less whether she's dead or not", said the other girl.

"I think you're right. Besides, at least he wont have to be crawling away from the guy that almost got his neck on a snap" a new voice came out laughingly.

Bulma had thought this was just a 'jump' Yamcha had planned out to get back at her. But she knew Yamcha was a bad guy. Dangerous was more like it. And he didn't play any games. She knew what he was capable of. And he was definitely able of hiring professional assassins. Her hair down covering her face, mouth dripping blood, Bulma saw through the corner of her eye as one of the girls reached into her pocket and brought something silvery and metallic out.

She's got a knife. Oh my god, she's gonna kill me! Bulma was beyond panic. But she gathered up courage, because that could be the only thing that would save her.

Ok, Bulma, calm down. Now, what can you do? You got three girls beatin you up. Three girls and one knife. What can you do to beat them? What can you use to beat them? As Bulma held on to her backpack, waiting for the stab of the knife, her heart's pace quickened and her eyes widened in excitement as she felt something inside her bag.

A gun can scare anyone, right? Slowly, Bulma unzipped the bag and her hand reached until she felt the metal safely in her hands. As one of the girls grabbed her hair, Bulma whirled around violently, causing the girl to step back. Then the three stared in horror as Bulma pointed the gun to them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was first period. Vegita was sitting at the back of the class fiddling with his headphones. His CD player's batteries had died out, and now he had nothing to entertain himself with. Something kept bothering him, even though he tried to forget about it.

Where's that woman? She's usually the first one in class, and especially when we have a test. Damn, why do I feel so strange? Vegita's thoughts were interrupted as Mr. Fickler called to his attention.

"Mr. Vegita, have you noticed that you haven't written a single letter or number on your test?" The teacher looked at him expectantly. The whole class turned to see what kind of disrespectful thing Vegita would say now.

Vegita gave him the what-are-you-talking-about? look. "Well, Mr. _Fickler_, either I'm crazy or you're blind, and I think you're blind, because if you looked hard enough you'd see that I did write letters and numbers on my test", Vegita picked up the test and put it up to the teacher's face, "see the letters right there? Well that's my name. See? Vegita Prince. And see the numbers right at the corner? That's the date. See, nine- ten- o' five." The whole class blurted out laughing. Vegita finished putting the test down, smirking at the teacher, who looked as red as a tomato: both angry and embarrassed. Luckily for the teacher, the bell rang and everyone got up quickly, so that Mr. Fickler wouldn't give them a big assignment.

"Hey, Vegita!" Chichi called out from the crowded hallway. Vegita turned and rolled his eyes and kept walking. Chichi managed to catch up to him.

"Vegita, have you seen Bulma today?" she said panting.

Vegita didn't slow down, but shrugged. "What should I care? All I know's that she wasn't in class today, which is kinda weird. But other than that, I don't know and I really don't care." He stopped at his locker and started opening it, which meant that he didn't want to keep on talking to Chichi, who was still there. Vegita dumped his books in the locker and slammed it.

"Where you going with no books, Vegita?" Chichi asked.

"I'm going to my car and driving out of this damned school. I don't have to take this everyday bull." With that, Vegita opened the exit door and headed to the parking lot.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her hands were shaking, but her voice came out as calm as ever, "You three got a chance to drop the knife, get away from me and run as fast as you can so I wont shoot you. And if I find out you're plotting against me again, next time I wont be so merciful. So, the faster you get away, the better, because my patience is running short."

Bulma's last sentence came out hoarsely in a whisper. Yes she was scared. For a moment, she'd thought that the three girls might actually be carrying guns, too. And hers wasn't even loaded. But her fears faded out as she saw how scared these girls really were. And she actually smiled when the girl with the knife dropped it to the ground and started running, not even looking back. Her other two friends followed without hesitating.

"This was when grandpa's advice came in handy," Bulma said to herself.

_You should always carry some kinda safety and protection with you. Just cause you're a girl don't mean you can't take care of yourself. On the contrary, girls these days should be taking care of themselves more than ever, and there aint nothing wrong with carrying one of these babies. Might come in handy someday. And then you'll think of me when you manage to defend yourself with it._

Grandpa had said those words before he handed her the small but powerful gun. She'd been scared as hell when she felt it in her hands. The thought that she could actually kill somebody with it terrified her. But since her grandpa's death, she'd decided to carry it around wherever she went, but not loaded.

A tear ran down her sore cheek. She'd been so close to dying, and yet, something had kept her alive. She slowly got up. She looked like a mess, she really needed to go back home and clean herself. There was no way in hell she was going to school looking like this.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know this was all unexpected, how everything turned out, but I thought I might put some action and why not? Bulma doesn't always have to be some pretty girl with no toughness in her, right? I hope you guys agree and that you liked the chapter. Send some reviews!

Love you all,

Stonecrusher7


	6. Chapter 7

American Py

Act 7

Bulma walked out of the dark bushes as fast as she could. There could be a chance of killers waiting for her as far as she could guess. She decided to walk back to her house but walking through the public areas of the town. As she walked, tear- stained, she noticed that people walking by were noticing the way she looked: all beat up. At least her face was fine. The worst thing she had was a bruise, and that was only on her right cheek. Exhausted, she sat down on a one of the benches at the bus stop.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vegita stepped on the gas and drove as fast as he knew he was allowed to. He really didn't feel like sitting for the whole day on a chair in a class listening to a teacher talk crap. He was smart. No, he was really smart. 'He just didn't apply himself to work out his full potential', his mother would say when the report cards would arrive. Realizing he really had nowhere to go, Vegita decided that he would just go home, eat some sweet junk, watch a good movie, sit back and relax. He smiled at the thought of relaxing and taking the day off, and as he drove by the bus stop something caught his attention. Not that there was ever something interesting by the bus stop. Hell he passed by it all the time and he hardly ever noticed it. But today…there'd been something different. He hit the brake and reversed. He was surprised to see a messed-up looking Bulma sitting on a bench.

Any other day, he would laugh at the sight of her. But right now, something was definitely wrong.

He rolled down the passenger window, "Woman, what the hell are you doing here and what the hell is wrong with you?"

She looked up at the sound of his voice. He'd thought she would just ignore him and not acknowledge him, but her head shot up and when she saw it was him, she jumped up, opened the door and threw herself on him.

"Woman, what happened?" Vegita asked a little concerned as she clung to him.

"Vegita, it was horrible…" and she told him everything that had happened.

When she was over her state of trauma, she didn't know why, but Vegita had the most dangerous look in his face.

"Woman, why did those girls do that to you if they didn't even know you?" he asked.

"I don't know, Vegita, but…" she stopped. Should she tell him that there was a big possibility that Yamcha had been behind all of this?

"But what woman?" Vegita asked impatiently, though he was sure somebody had been behind all this. And only one name popped into his head.

"I..I think Yamcha had something to do with it," Bulma said. She was worried, but she didn't why.

"You think? You think Yamcha had something to do with it? Woman, I think is pretty clear that he planned the whole thing!" he hated her naivety.

"Woman, put your seat belt on," he said stepping on the gas.

"Vegita, where are we going?" she asked.

"I need to have a talk with that Yamcha guy? What, he thinks he's slick? He sends up some girls to hurt you and he thinks he's just gonna walk out clean out of the mess? Well, he got something else coming his way" Vegita said, sounding angrier than he intended to.

"But Vegita, you cant just go and beat him up! Every time you do something bad to him, he wont have his revenge on you, cause he knows you're too strong, he'll come and get back at you through me, cause I'm weak. Please, Vegita, don't do this," Bulma begged, almost in tears.

Vegita seemed to think about it for a while. Bulma thought he wouldn't listen, but then he stopped.

"Ok, woman, let's do it this way. That Yamcha guy's doing all those things to you because even though I backed you up the other day, he knows there's nothing going on between us, and he probably knows we still hate each other ever since that night at the party. But if he knows you my property, he wont do shit," Vegita said, eyeing her closely.

"What makes you think he wont do anything, Vegita?" Bulma asked doubtfully.

"He thinks I use you as an excuse to hit him and shit, but if he knows you're mine, he wont touch you cause he knows me and if he was to touch anything that belonged to me, again, he'll know I'd kill for that", Vegita finished saying carelessly.

"So, are you asking me out?" Bulma said smiling.

"You have a positive way at looking at things," Vegita growled. Though he couldn't deny what she was saying. "Yes, woman, I'm fucking asking you out."

Whoa, this is a weird way of a bad day turning into a good one Bulma thought.

"Okay, Vegita, of course I'll go out with you…of course, being that that ensures my safety," Bulma said, trying to hide her excitement.

Vegita smirked and once again, hit the gas.

"So, where are we going?" Bulma asked.

"What the fuck do you mean 'where are we goin?' I'm still going to beat the shit out of him. He looked pretty happy this morning, now I'm gonna kill his happy mood.

Ten minutes later, Vegita's Mustang parked in the student parking lot. Vegita opened the door and slammed it. He walked towards the outside cafeteria, where he knew Yamcha and his friends were seated at; he didn't even wait for Bulma, who was fixing herself so as not to look as beat up as she did before. Jeice looked up and saw Vegita coming towards their table and whispered something t Yamcha, who looked up immediately.

"Vegita, my favorite man, what brings you here?" Yamcha said cynically.

Vegita stood in front of them, arms crossed and with a scowl on his face. The posture he usually took when he was pissed and ready to blow somebody off.

"She's what brings me here," Vegita said pointing to Bulma, who now appeared and stood next to Vegita, glaring at Yamcha, who shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

Those bitches messed up. Now I'm fuckin dead Yamcha thought, knowing that whatever Vegita would do to him would not be good. Everyone at the outside cafeteria turned their attention to what was going on. Some were standing to get a better view.

"Well, um, Vegita, whatever do you mean. I have done nothing to Bulma, though she looks pretty messed up. But I swear, I haven't touched her," Yamcha said standing up. He was more than scared, but acted as normal and mockingly as always.

"But, may I ask, why are you so concerned? I mean, you guys are like sworn enemies; you seem to care more about her than she cares about you. I mean, Bulma hates you and it's pretty clear that she wont let nothing happen between the two of you," Yamcha smiled, letting go of his fear and now gaining confidence. His confidence lasted for only a short while as he saw Vegita smile.

"Is that right? Well, I think you should be more up to date with what's goin on, right baby?" Vegita turned to Bulma.

"Yeah, 'Geta, I think he should," she said giving him a deep tongue kiss. Yamcha stared open mouthed and his friends gasped; so did everyone around.

"But- how?" Yamcha never got to finish the question, because Vegita now grabbed him by his neck and gripped him hard, making Yamcha choke for air.

"You might not have touched her but I know damn well you planned the whole thing. And I don't have to remind you of the fact that if you touch, or do anything that might hurt her, I wont bother to beat you up, I'll just kill you slow and easy. And we both know I'll do it," Vegita let go of Yamcha, who dropped to the floor, but grabbed Vegita by his knees and plunged him to the floor. Yamcha, now on top, swung his fist down and snuffed Vegita. The both guys rolled around on the floor hitting each other, but Vegita soon gained the lead, and started to beat down punches all over Yamcha. With apparent fury, Vegita elbowed Yamcha in his stomach, making Yamcha lose his air and cough up blood. The crowd was now going wild, and even people from the indoor cafeteria were now aware of what was going on and came outside to see what they knew would be the year's best fight. Suspicious of all the kids leaving the indoor cafeteria and the crowd that was formed outside, some teachers ran outside to see what was going on.

Sure enough, they came to see what was now an ugly fight. Vegita, stained with Yamcha's blood, and Yamcha helplessly trying to cover himself form Vegita's merciless blows. Mr. Durnim and Mr. Cameron, the football coaches, made their way through the crowd, and both took hold of Vegita, who had just viciously kicked Yamcha below his arm and obviously broke one of his ribs. The coaches tried to stop Vegita, but to no to no avail. Finally, it took a total of eleven teachers to get Vegita off Yamcha; who was now unconscious.

**Okay, how's that for some action? Anyway, let me know what you guys think about this new chapter and how the story's goin. **


	7. Chapter 8

American Py 

Act 8

"What you did has no excuse young man", said Mr. Prince, "do you know you could have put that guy in a coma? You could have even killed him for kami's sake!"

"Look dad"- Vegita tried to say but his angry father wouldn't let him.

"Dad nothing. Look Vegita, I'm tired of this. Every time you do something stupid and get arrested I always pay the bail to let you out. But I think that's what gets you worse. What you need is discipline. Now your mother and I have come to a decision and laid out some plans. Plan A: we take away your driving privileges. No credit card allowances, no parties at our lake house and no Friday night activities".

"What the hell am I supposed to do on Fridays!"

"You'll be getting yourself a job somewhere and make your own money. Maybe hard work will discipline you", said Mrs. Prince who had bee quiet until now.

"Now if you don't like that, or if that doesn't work, we can move on to plan B: military school for a whole year. No cars, no good food, no tv, no music and definitely no girls", continued Mr. Prince.

"What are you insane? Military school!"

"Yes. And if we don't see any change in your behavior than we'll have to do with Plan C: All Boys Academy in Switzerland until you graduate".

By now, Vegita was too shocked, too angry and even scared to utter a word. A and B he could deal with, but C? No girls for two years? That was way too much.

"You can go to your room now and think about what we've spoken. You don't have to worry about waking up early tomorrow because in case you didn't know, you've been suspended for two whole weeks from school. But don't get too happy. Tomorrow at four in the afternoon you'll be getting your ass up and you're gonna go look for a job. Undersatnd?" asked the father.

Vegita had no choice than to nod rather unwillingly.

Damn, why the fuck did I get into this. That bitch owes me big time

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So then he just went upto him and beat the shit out of Yamcha", said Bulma on the phone.

"Man, I think that is so cool, Bulma. Maybe you and Vegita should, you know, hook up again", said Chichi through the other line.

"Hmm, fat chance Chi, after Yamcha was on the floor, Vegita grabbed me and told me, 'Don't even think I did this for you woman, I had to get back at that son of a bitch for something he did to my ex'. I mean, I was confused. When he picked me up at the bench, I thought he was really into defending me, but I guess he did it for his own personal things and he just used me as an excuse", said Bulma, sounding really hurt.

"Well, Bulma, why don't you make him feel bad? If I were you, I would go to his house and thank him anyways, cause to me, he sounds like he didn't want to admit he still cares about you, and anyway, you owe him big time".

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ding Dong_

"Honey will you get that?"

"How many times am I going to ask you to not call me 'honey'?" asked an angry Mr. Prince.

"Sorry hon- um Vegita. Can you get the door?" asked Mrs. Prince.

After taking his last bite of the sandwich he was eating, Mr. Prince went and open the door.

"Bulma! What a surprise, what brings you here?" asked Mr. Prince pleased of seeing his son's ex girlfriend; and oblivious to the fact that she had been involved in the fight that Vegita had had with Yamch earlier that day.

"Good evening Mr. Vegita. It's nice to see you're looking fine", complimented Mr. Prince.

"Why thank you. Are you here to pick up more of my wife's magazines?" asked Mr. Prince. Bulma came all the time, but only to get magazines from Vegita's mom, who worked as the People magazine editor.

"Actually, today I'm here to see Vegita". Mr. Prince was dumbfounded and surprised. Both, he and his wife knew that Bulma and Vegita hated each other.

"Well, in case you didn't know, Vegita got into a very ugly fight and he's grounded, he is to have no visitors until he goes back to school in two weeks", said Mr. Prince.

"Please, Mr. Prince, this is very important", begged Bulma.

A little surprised at her begging and since he was always hoping that she and his son would get back together the thirty-something year-old father softened.

"Alright, I'll make an exception, but only because I've always liked you and you're a good influence for my son. Go on, he's upstairs in his room", said Mr. Prince.

"Thank you, Mr. Vegita", said Bulma as she hurried up the stairs. She slowed down as she approached his room, after thinking about it more than twice, she knocked.

"What the fuck do you want!" yelled Vegita.

"It's me", said Bulma.

Silence.

"I don't wanna see you, hear you or talk to you!", Vegita yelled back after a long silence.

Turning the knob, which wasn't locked, Bulma went in despite Vegita's order.

"What did I just tell you woman?" asked Vegita furiously, "and what are you doing here anyway?"

"Vegita I just wanted to say thanks even if you didn't do it for me", said Bulma.

"Well, I didn't do it for you", said Vegita with his back to her.

"That's what I said Vegita, thank you anyway, even if you didn't do it for me. At least Yamcha wont be on my back anymore", said Bulma.

"Yeah, whatever", said Vegita, "just don't take it personally".

"Damn it Vegita, do you have to be like that! I come here, I try to be nice and look how you treat me! Are you seriously gonna tell me that you didn't care one fucking bit when you asked me out before you went and beat Yamcha up? I mean, tell me, what was that all about then?" asked Bulma hurt and exasperated at Vegita's indifference.

"Woman," said Vegita turning around and facing her, "the only reason I did that was to have my revenge on Yamcha. Way back in 9th grade I was goin out with Marylin and I liked her, the bastard somehow got to her, took her away from me and you know what he did to her. So now, I'm doing the same. He's got the hots for you, and today he thought we were together. He may not have acted like it, but he cared and he wants you. I bet you he couldn't stand the thought of you being with me instead of him. So there you go, my plan worked out. Whatever happened today is over. Erase this day and go on like it never happened, ok?" said Vegita cruelly.

"So it's true, you did use me. How dare you? Vegita, how can you have the guts to use me to work your plans out? You know, for once after you and I broke up, I thought things would get better between us and and we would be able to work things out. But again, I was wrong about it and most disappointing, I was wrong about you", said Bulma, holding back her tears.

Vegita just looked at her and frowned. Maybe he should tell her right now what was it that really happened back when they broke up.

I should tell her. Tell her that it was all a misunderstanding. That the girl I was with was my cousin. But then again, how would she explain herself making out with that son of a bitch. How mad I was when she told me who had done that to her. Maybe I should tell her that today, for a moment, I actually cared about her. Damn, maybe I never stopped

But in the fight between pride and humbleness, pride usually wins.

"Get out, woman. I don't want to cross eyes or paths with you again", said Vegita.

"Fuck you, Vegita", said Bulma as she left his room.

Vegita shut the door and laid on his bed.

"Why the fuck did I say that for?" asked Vegita, furious with himself.

Maybe the thing you fear the most is really caring for somebody and getting the weird feeling you felt today


	8. Chapter 9

American Py 

Act 9

"Chichi, he hates me!", said Bulma to her best friend.

Closing her locker, Chichi turned to Bulma, "Why? What happened last night Bulma?"

"Well, I went to his house to you know, thank him for what happened yesterday and do you know what he told me?"

"Oh, god", murmured Chichi expecting something cruel that Vegita had said.

"He told me that he hadn't done that for me and not to take it personal", said Bulma indignantly.

"Bulma, that's what he says to you. What, do you think he's gonna admit that he cares a lot about you and did that to protect you from Yamcha? Come on, we both know how Vegita is", said Chichi matter-of-factly.

"No, Chi, that's not all he said. I was beginning to think like you until he mentioned Marylin. I mean, I didn't think he liked her that much!"

"So, you mean that he said that what happened yesterday…when he beat Yamcha to his shit it was to avenge what Yamcha had done to Marylin?" Chichi could not believe it, "Bulma, I really don't know what to say".

"There's nothing to say Chichi. I had thought that maybe, maybe Vegita wasn't half as bad as I thought he was. I mean, I had actually started to like the guy again. But this just proved that Vegita is as cruel as the devil himself can be and he's just so damn good at hurting my feelings", Bulma declared shaking her head, still unable to believe the words that Vegita had uttered last night.

"Bulma, look, when he comes back to school, you have to be twice as cruel as he was to you; don't take any more bull from him and make him know that you got a life of your own and can care less about him', said Chichi.

"That's exactly it, Chi. I can be just as nasty as he is".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Man, Goku, if you like the girl, just tell her you do", said Tien to his friend.

"You think I haven't told her like a thousand times! Is like, sometimes I think she's really into me and then some other times is like I don't exist for her, I don't know, I don't think I've ever liked a girl this much", said Goku letting out a sigh.

"True, I don't think I've ever seen you like this man. Maybe she's gonna be the one. You know, the real thing", said Jay.

"Yeah, well, let's see if she'll want to come to the Spring Dance with me," said Goku.

"Yeah, speaking of Spring Dance? What girls are we taking?" asked Krillin.

'Well, you should know who you're taking, K", grinned Jay. They all knew about Krillin's lover-girl, Marron, courtesy of Vegita and Tien.

"Don't even mention her", said Krillin.

"Why what happened. You two seemed good together and were getting along nicely", said Goku.

"Yo, Tien, speed down, there's a cop hiding right by the bushes", said Jay, "sorry, K, tell us what happened".

"I don't know. Last night we went to my place and you know. But like I woke up at three in the morning and she had left me a note saying that she had a good time and everything but that she didn't want to get attached to me and that she wanted to see other people. So now I'm like, Okay, what the hell happened?" said Krillin.

"Sounds like a slut to me", said Tien.

"And a real big one", agreed Goku.

"At least you had a good time, man", grinned Jay.

"Cant lie about that!" laughed Krillin.

"Nah, but seriously, who are we planning to take to the dance", asked Tien.

"Well, let's start with you Tien. Spill it, who is it you got the hots for?" asked Goku.

Tien blushed and shook his head.

"Come on man, say it!" Jay egged on.

"Alright!" shouted Tien.

All three guys waited.

"Well?.." asked Krillin.

"Ok. None of you say this to anybody else. I think I might have it fro Launch".

There were ooooooh's and aaaaaaah's inside the jeep and lots of hoots and roars.

"Alright, alright! Shut it up!" said Tien laughing, "how bout you Jay?"

"I don't know man, it's like I wanna like somebody, but who?" said Jay.

"Don't worry about that man, I'll make sure I get you a girl that you're really gonna like!" said Krillin.

"For real, man? Thanks, I appreciate that", said Jay.

"Yeah, I just need you to do me one favor", said Krillin.

"Sure, anything man, what is it?"

"Can I ask your sister to the dance?" asked Krillin.

"WHAT! Man, are you serious?" asked Jay.

"Well, she's nice and she's cute…" said Krillin.

"Okay, I don't need to hear the rest", said Jay disgusted, "I don't know man. Is like, you my friend and every thing but I know you and I don't know if I could trust you with my sis".

"Aw, come one Jay, is only for a dance, is not like he's asking her to the prom dance!" said Tien laughing.

"Yeah, but hopefully, if things work out between them, they will go to the prom together!" said Jay alarmed.

"Come on, Jay, your sister's old enough to know how to handle guys. And I'm sure she's been with worse guys than Krillin", said Goku.

"Yeah, well, I guess you're right", said Jay, 'but you better get me that date".

"Guys, what's the name of Vegita's street again?" asked Tien.

"Sunnyside Street, house number 777", said Goku.

"Well, we're here, let's just hope He's in a good mood, which I doubt", said Tien.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Woa, Bulma, what he said to you is so grimy and I would never forgive him for that!" said Launch.

"Yeah, I would have smacked him so hard that all he would have had left was half of his face. I would have smacked that too", said 18.

"thanks for being the bestest friends, you guys. But now, let's talk about the dance. Chichi, I think you should stop giving Goku a hard time and just say yes to him. I mean, the guy is so crazy about you", smiled bulma as Chichi blushed.

"Is true Chichi, I mean, we all know that you've got it for him, who would have evr thought!" said Launch.

"I don't know you guys. Goku's so different from all the other guys. Like so sweet and so so innocent. I mean, he hasn't changed one bit since I went with him to the prom when we were in seventh grade. I still don't know why it didn't work out between us that night. But I guess we were still pretty young and immature and right then, we were better off being friends. He's goofy and all, but he always says the right things to me; he's got the heart of a little boy and I know he'll treat me well, but sometimes I think he wouldn't take a relationship seriously. I mean, what does he take seriously other than food!" said Chichi rolling her eyes.

"Damn, Chichi, give the guy a break. You haven't even gone out with him and you're already thinking about a serious relationship", said 18.

"Is true, you're right 18, it's just that I feel that he's the one, you know? The real thing", said Chichi smiling.

"Go for it Chi, you guys deserve each other", said Bulma.

"Yeah, now it's time figure who the rest of us are gonna go with to the dance", said 18.

"Why, 18, why you sound so put off?", asked Launch.

"Nothing", said 18 shaking her head.

"Aw, come on 18, you can tell us", urged Bulma.

"Ok. I really don't want anybody to know. So, why don't we go some place quiet", suggested 18.

"My place", said Bulma.

The girls picked up their books and left to the parking lot, which was kind of empty. Everyone left early on Fridays to plan out their weekend.

"Hey, where do you think the guys went?" asked Launch.

"I don't know, but they left pretty early, wonder what they're up to", said 18.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You gotta look for a job! But Vegita, that's the worse thing that can happen to you!" yelled Goku.

"No, Kakarot, the worse thing that happen to me is that if I don't get a job, I have to go to boarding school", said Vegita furious.

'Well, at least you'll be away from your parents…" started Tien.

"NO! All-Boys Academy in Switzserland", said Vegita.

There were gasps, the guys raised their eyebrows and felt sorry for their friend, for that was the biggest and most horrible tragedy that could happen to a guy. An all guys academy with no girls, whatsoever.

"Man, we're gonna help you find a job, no matter what it takes", said Jay.

"Yeah, man. We're with ya", agreed Krilin.

"So this is what they say that's good about having 'friends'?" smirked Vegita. His way of saying thanks.

"So man, tell us, are you gonna ask her to the dance?" asked Tien.

"Ask who to the dance?" asked Vegita.

"Bulma, aren't you guys together right now?" asked Goku.

"Me and her? Together? If this about the thing yesterday, it was all bullshit", said Vegita picking up some car magazines lying on the floor.

"What? But we thought you guys had it going on fro a while there yesterday", said Jay.

"Look, I don't want anything with that girl and all of you know it since we were in eighth grade, so just shut it up about it. Yesterday I needed to fix up some unfinished business with the son of a bitch, so it had nothing to do with the woman", said Vegita crossing his arms as if signaling the end of the conversation.

"So, who are you planning to take to the dance next week Friday?" asked Tien.

"I don't know, how about you, all of you know who you're taking?" asked Vegita smirking.

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask Chichi", said Goku.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that", said Vegita under his breath. They all heard it.

"Who are you goin with, Tien?" asked Vegita, aware that Tien liked launch. He didn't know how he'd come up with tha conclusion, but sometimes he just knew stuff. He was not surprised by Tien's answer.

"Well, I got a thing for Launch", said Tien, 'so I'm gonna ask her and see how's it gonna turn out".

"You?" asked Vegita looking at Jay.

"I don't know who, but Krillin promised me a date if I let him go with my sister", said Jay.

"Your sister, I thought you had a girl already", said Vegita, remembering well the girl Krillin had been with the other day.

'Yeah, well, things didn't really work out", said Krillin shrugging, "18's way better looking, though, so, no big loss".

"True", they all said, save Jay.

"So, Vegita, tell us, who're you thinking of taking to the dance?" asked Goku.

"I don't know, but some girl will ask me before Monday', said Vegita arrogantly, causing his friends to roll their eyes. But they all knew Vegita wasn't the type to ask girls to such things as a Spring Dance.

The phone in Vegita's room rang. Tien picked it up.

"Hey, who's this?" He heard the female voice on the other end of the line and then handed the phone to Vegita.

"It's for you. Sounds very, very sexy", said Tien in a whisper. All the guys listened as Vegita took the phone.

"What" Vegita's famous way of answering the phone regardless of who it was.

"Vegita?" said the female voice at the other end.

"Yeah, who the hell?" asked Vegita.

"I've been watching you for a while and I've been wondering if you'd wanna go to the dance with me?" asked the voice.

"I don't usually go with girls unless I know what they look like" said Vegita dully.

"Well, why don't I surprise you? I mean, you'd be surprised at how much a girl can have and can give you", the girl smiled, knowing this had sounded convincing.

Vegita raised and eyebrow, jumping in at any chances that showed promise.

"Well, what's your name?" asked Vegita, suddenly interested in this weird conversation.

"Umm, I think we should also leave that to be a surprise", said the girl.

"Where do we meet", it wasn't a question, more like he accepted her invitation.

"How about I go by your house?" suggested the girl.

'I'm assuming you've stalked me enough to know where a live", said Vegita.

The girl laughed charmingly, "Let's just say I'm really, really into you".

"It's a rap, then", Vegita said as he hung up.

"Who was it?" asked Jay.

"How should I know, she didn't even give me her name. Said she'd leave it as a surprise", said Vegita.

"You're gonna take some girl which you don't even know what she looks like?" asked Tien incredulously.

"She promised me", said Vegita smirking.

"Ah, then you're definitely up to it!" said Krillin.

"Yes I am", said Vegita taking the remote as they all sat down to watch the new movie Red Eye.

Who the hell was that? And did she sound so familiar? The thought nagged Vegita all throughout the movie.

American Py 

Act 10

"Hey, looks like the guys are at Vegita's", said 18 as she saw Tien's jeep parked in front of Vegita's house.

"Maybe we should go and see what they're doing", said Launch.

"No! That wouldn't be a good idea", said Chichi as Bulma frowned.

"Oh, um, right", said Launch as she remembered things were kind of foggy between Bulma and Vegita.

"That's okay you guys, if you want you could go ahead and go, I'll stay in my house and start baking the ingredients for that cake we talked about", said Bulma.

"I'll stay with Bulma, you two go ahead", said Chichi.

"Well, we wont take long, we just wanna see what they're doing and if they got a good movie", said Launch.

"Yeah, we'll be right back", said 18.

Bulma and Chichi went to Bulma's house. Launch and 18 walked to Vegita's front door and rang the doorbell.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Who the fuck is that?" said Vegita annoyed. Moments before, he had taken the remote to watch the movie and Kakarot had said they should go get some food. Later the dvd player wouldn't work; now that they'd managed to fix it the door bell rang.

"Tien, go open the door", said Vegita.

"What if it's your father, I mean, you're not allowed to have visitors, right?" asked Jay.

Vegita seemed to think for a while. Then he shrugged, "That's not my father because he doesn't ring the doorbell. He's got his own set of keys and anyway, he works late on Fridays. The earliest he'll come is maybe three thirty".

Tien and Jay opened the door.

"Man, what took you so long to open the damn door!"said 18.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Tien.

"Oh, we decided to come to Bulma's house and we saw your car parked there so we thought we'd come in and see what you guys were up to", said 18.

Jay gestured for them to go upstairs to Vegita's room.

"Hey, Vegita, we got company!" said Jay.

"Great", Vegita said sarcastically.

"Why you guys never invite us to your Friday Movies?" asked Launch.

"Cause Fridays are our days, just like Sundays are you shopping days", said Tien.

"So what are you guys watching?" asked 18.

"Red Eye", said Vegita tonelessly.

'Oh my gosh, really!" gasped Launch.

"but that's new, that's still in theaters, or is it a bootleg?" asked 18.

"Nope, it's blockbuster bootleg, you know, blockbuster always gets the new releases even before it's out of theaters", said Goku.

"So, how did you guys get it?" asked Launch.

"Radditz and Turles both work at Blockbuster and they hooked us up with the…oh shit…that's it!" exclaimed Goku. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kakarot?" asked Vegita.

"Vegita that's it! Your job thing is solved. You can work there at blockbuster!"

"And who the hell is gonna give me a job there?" asked Vegita crossing his arms.

"Uh, hello, Radditz is like, the Manager!" Goku said matter-of-factly.

'You're right, Kakarot. As a matter of fact, get the phone and call him and tell him my situation', said Vegita.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, I think we should go to the movies tomorrow night, I've been dying to watch that new movie Red Eye", said Bulma taking out the eggs and putting them on the counter.

"I know. How about we all sleep over here tonight and tomorrow we sleep late, take the whole afternoon and get pretty and like around seven we all go to the movies?" suggested Chichi.

"Sounds like a plan!" said Bulma.

The phone rang.

Bulma picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bulma", said the male voice.

"Jake, hey, how's it goin!"

"It's going good. Hey, I've been wanting to talk to you".

"About?"

"Well, you know about the whole thing yesterday, you, that guy and Vegita? I was kind of wondering why you didn't tell me you two were involved?"

"Oh, Jake, that was all bull. I mean, Vegita and I did that to make Yamcha feel stupid, but honestly, there is absolutely nothing between me and Vegita"

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to get in the middle of things, you know?"

"Ask Vegita yourself, if there was something going on between us he'd tell you where to go, but really, Jake, what happened yesterday, it was all a façade".

"Well, sweetie, if you put it like that, I'm assuming that our date still stands?"

Bulma had completely forgotten that her date with Jake had been set for that Friday.

"Oh, yeah, of course it's still on. Pick me up at seven thirty?"

"Sure thing, hun. I'll see you then".

"Ok, bye!"

"Oh my gosh, had you forgotten you had a date with Jake!" asked Chichi, who had heard the whole conversation through the other phone.

"Yeah, I had totally forgotten about that, but thank god I had already thought of what I was gonna wear, so, I've got nothing to worry about", said Bulma.

"Oh my gosh, Bulma Chi, you guys have got to come over!" screamed Launch bursting in to Bulma's kitchen.

"Launch, what is it?" asked Bulma.

"The guys got the movie we've been dying to see!" shrieked 18.

"Wow, wait…you don't mean…" started Chichi unbelievingly.

"Yes, they've got Red Eye", said Launch and 18 at the same time.

"Oh, I am so there!" shouted Chichi.

"But Chi…" started Bulma.

"Oh, come on Bulma, is not like you're gonna be talking to him, just stick with me and watch the movie, he's not gonna care", said Chichi trying to convince her friend.

"Look, Chi, you guys can go ahead and watch the movie, I'll just stay here. Besides, I've gotta get ready for my date", said Bulma.

"But Bulma, it wont be the same without you…wait you got a date?" asked Launch.

"Oh, yeah, with that hot guy Jake Jackson, right?" said 18 winking her eye.

"But, Bulma, watching the movie wont be the same without you, please!" begged Chichi.

"Guys, I'm not going, besides, Vegita told me he didn't want to cross paths with me so I'd better stay away from his territory. If you guys watch the movie today, though, you'll still have to come with me tomorrow night to the movies and watch it with me, k?" said Bulma.

"Okay, Bulma, but if you change your mind, just come over, okay?" said Chichi, knowing that would never happen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Vegita, he said you got the job, and all you gotta do is come tomorrow morning and fill out the papers, you know, hiring routine, but the job is yours", said Goku after hanging up the phone.

"Ok, that's what's up", said Vegita, glad that now he didn't have to go out and ask for a job.

"Ok, Chichi's here! Let's watch the movie", said 18 walking into the room with Launch and Chichi.

"Wait, where's Bulma?" asked Goku.

"Um, she had to stay, she has to… get ready for a date she has, you know how long she takes to get ready", said Chichi.

The guys shrugged, save Vegita who raised his eyebrow and then frowned. He didn't know what bothered him more, the fact that she hadn't come because she was obviously mad at him, or the fact that she had a date with someone. Maybe I was a little too harsh with her last night. Fuck, I didn't even mean that

"This movie is not playing until one of you go get the woman", said Vegita crossing his arms.

It was everybody's turn to raise their eyebrows.

"But Vegita, I thought you said you didn't wanna see her ag-

"You heard what I said Chichi, she doesn't come nobody watches the movie. So tell her that she better be here or else nobody's watching the movie and it will be her own fault.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Chichi, what are you doing here, are you guys watching the movie?" asked Bulma seeing Chichi as she walked in.

"Vegita wont play the movie unless you go", said Chichi smirking.

"What? What the hell has gotten in to him?" asked Bulma.

"I dot know, but maybe he wants to apologize for what he said to you last night", said Chichi.

"Or maybe he just cant stand the fact that I really don't wanna be around him", said Bulma.

"Come on, Bulma, he was mad, his father threatened to send him to the All-Boys Academy in Switzerland, you just happened to be there at the wrong time last night", reasoned Chichi.

"Look, that is no excuse for what he- His father threatened to send him to that academy in Switzerland?" asked Bulma disbelievingly.

"Put yourself in his shoes, Bulma, I'm sure he had a reason to be mad at the whole world last night", said Chichi, 'so please, let it slide and come watch the movie. It's early and you'll have time to get ready for your date".

"Okay, I'll go, but as soon as the movie's done, I'm out", said Bulma.

'Okay, let's go", urged Chichi grabbing Bulma's hand and leading her out the house.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So Tien, weren't you gonna ask Launch something?' Jay asked Tien in a low voice, Tien blushed.

"Sshh, I'll do it in my own time, ok?" he told Jay.

'Yeah, well, I'm getting impatient, you better do it now that she's looking at those magazines in the corner, or I'll ask you the same question loud enough for her to hear, and we both know that would embarrassing", warned Jay.

"You blackmailer", said Tien standing up and walking towards Launch.

"Hey", he said.

"Oh, hey Tien", smiled Launch looking up from the magazine.

"Like cars?" asked Tien noticing the magazine she was looking at.

"Yeah, but I'm more into motorcycles", said Launch.

"Really? So am I', said Tien, although motorcycles brought him bad memories of the accident that had caused him the scar in his left thigh.

"You ride?" asked Launch.

"Used to. I stopped when I had this accident last year", said Tien.

"Oh yeah, that. I remembered when we all went to the hospital that night when the big Mac truck crashed on you. Must have been horrible', said Launch.

'Yeah, well, I got the scar to remind me of it", said Tien.

"Oh. So, are you thinking about riding again?", asked Launch.

"Yeah, whenever I get behind the wheel, I feel like it's not my thing, you know, so I miss my bike a lot. I'm thinking about selling the jeep and buying a bike with the money I get from it", said Tien.

Launch nodded, 'I would do that, too".

"So, Launch, are you thinking about going to the dance next Friday?" asked Tien.

Launch smiled, "Yeah, I wanted to go, but nobody has asked me".

Tien raised his eyebrows, "well, then, how would you like it if I asked you to go with me?" asked Tien.

"Pick me up at Bulma's house", said Launch.

"Done", smiled Tien.

"Okay, people, she's here!" hollered Chichi as she burst into the room.

"Hey Bulma, Vegita here thought that it wouldn't be the same if you weren't watching the movie with us", said Goku grinning.

"Yeah, sure", said Bulma under her breath.

Vegita rolled his eyes, "that's it, I'm popping it in, no pausing no rewinds until the movie's over so shut it up and whoever didn't use the bathroom, hold it".

**That was a pretty long chapter peoples. I had 2 do it that long since I haven't written in the longest. SOOO SORRY, you guys know, school starting and stuff but keep sending in reviews, plz!**

**Luv u all,**

**Stonecrusher7**


End file.
